


Down On Me

by blondebombshell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Possession, Rough Sex, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebombshell/pseuds/blondebombshell
Summary: Daddy Kink AJ Styles - Fellow wrestler YN is women's champ, and needs to be controlled  in order to feel right again





	Down On Me

The match went off without a problem, fans cheered her win, and the dream continued. Still the relentless pressure to remain the best, the champ, the people's champ choked (y/n). Dropping the title on her bag, (y/n) rolled her shoulders, and pressed her forehead into the cold metal of the lockers. Seeking relief from the escalating tension inside, (y/n) pressed her nail into her palm. She needed something...she needed Him. 

"Do you need me?" That deep southern voice, drawled into her ear, electrifying her entire body.

"So much," she whispered, leaning against the hard body she knew so well. He knows every inch of her, all of her spots, how to take her to the edge, then shove her over into pure ecstasy. 

"What is the proper response?" AJ Styles demanded, his large hand locking both her wrists. 

"Yes Daddy, I need you," she whispered, her head falling back on his shoulder. "I need you, so much." 

"Here's what you're going to do," he whispered, pressing his hard cock into her ass. "Get dressed, go to my hotel room, get naked, and lay down on your stomach." Letting her wrists go, AJ pressed a single finger into the bundle of nerves between her legs, earning a moan. 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he bit her earlobe, before (y/n) was left shaking in the sudden coldness of the locker room. 

Blood now ignited, and her pussy dripping, (y/n) wasted no time gathering her things, safely packing her title, and making her way to AJ's room. Once there she wasted no time taking her clothes off, and laid down on the bed as dictated.  

Hearing the key in the lock, (y/n's) body ignited at the sudden rush of air into the room. , "Oh now this is the sweetest sight." 

Knowing better then to speak without permission, (y/n) bit her lip in anticipation of what her daddy was going to do. 

"Don't think I haven't seen how stressed you've been since getting the title," AJ said, his calloused hands running up her legs, thumbs digging into her thighs. "You carry it so well, baby girl. I'm so proud of you."

(Y/N) felt her legs be spready wider, and hot breath hit her inner thigh. "So proud," he whispered kissing and licking her legs, teasingly close to her core before licking down to the back of her knee. "The way you move in that ring," AJ said, leaving bit marks. "Goes straight to my cock." 

AJ always had the touch and instinct to know when (y/n) needed to be taken down, and relieved of the weight from her shoulders. The pressure to be perfect, always work hard, and be champ, with one touch AJ could take all that away for a few hours, leaving (y/n) satisfied, and stronger. 

"Turn over," he dictated, and instantly (y/n) laid on her back, seeing her lover still fully dressed, the outline of his cock pressing against his jeans. "Put your legs over my shoulders." Before (y/n) could contemplate a response, AJ separated her folds, and sucked on her clit, causing her to arch her back off the bed. 

Screaming out her pleasure, (y/n) gripped the sheets, waiting for the permission to touch her lover as he continued to suck, and bit her clit, a finger sliding into her. "Oh Daddy," she moaned, as her hips moved against his face. She felt more then heard his moaning against her body, sending bolts straight through her, bringing her to the edge faster and faster. "Daddy!" She screamed, when a finger found her sweet spot, as that succulent mouth never stopped sucking and biting her clit. "Daddy!" She was so close to cumming, but her body needed Daddy's permission. The edge came closer, he kept taking her there, keeping her from falling, as his mouth and hand worked her pussy with sweet pleasure that took on an edge of pain, only heightening the pleasure.  

"Cum for me," he whispered, sending her immediately over the edge, screaming his name to the ceiling. Always the giver, AJ didn't stop sucking and playing with her pussy until he decided to lift his head. Her juices dripping from his beard, and his smirk firmly in place, AJ said "Don't worry baby girl, Daddy's isn't done with you. Now you need to undo my pants, get on your knees, and suck my dick." 

"Yes Daddy," she said, her limbs liquid, yet somehow cooperating with his directions. The familiar sound of his zipper descending, her pussy sent more liquid running down her legs. "Oh Daddy, may I?" She asked, as his hard cock popped out right in front of her mouth as if telling her to suck it. 

"Yes," he moaned, as (y/n) took the hard cock in her mouth, sucking hard on the tip, hollowing out her cheeks. She knew what her daddy wanted, and how to make it the most pleasurable for him. Feeling his hand on the back of her head, pushing her further on his cock, let her know, she did it right. Moaning to send vibrations down his cock, she flattened her tongue allowing Daddy to shove his cock all the way down her throat until she hit the base. Swallowing, she used her tongue and throat muscles to give her daddy more and more pleasure, silently thanking for her lack of a gag reflex. 

"Oh that's it," AJ moaned, fucking her mouth, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her pussy. She loved it when he took complete control of her body, using her to give himself pleasure. Ending too soon, he pulled (y/n) off of his cock with a pop, and pulled her up on his lap, impaling himself into (y/n's) pussy without warning. "Bounce," he growled, gripping her hips, creating the rhythm. 

"Oh fuck daddy," (y/n) screamed in pleasure, as he took his own pleasure from her body. He fucked her so hard, she knew walking would be interesting tomorrow, but as he laid her on the bed, and moved his cock faster and harder into her, she could only hang onto him, and let him take what he wanted from her. "So close, daddy," she moaned, into his ear. 

"Not yet," he growled, adjusting her body for a better angle that hit her g spot every time, making her scream in pleasure with every thrust of his. Air was becoming heavy, breathing harder and as she became a ball of pleasure for her daddy to use. 

"NOW!" He growled into her ear before biting her breasts, sending her over the edge for the second time that night. Air ripped from her lungs, but her daddy didn't slow down. He kept pounding into her through the orgasm, creating a painful pleasure that robbed her of speech and self. 

"Does my little girl want more?" He asked her, as he pinched her nipple, his thrusts not once slowing down. Nodding, she arched her back into his touch, her body given totally over to the god of pleasure that was AJ Styles. 

Chuckling darkly, AJ pulled out of her long enough to flip her on her stomach, before grabbing her hips and slamming back into her with vengeance. "Who's are you?" 

"Yours," she moaned, her body only able to respond to him. 

"Who's?" He asked, pulling her hair back, causing her back to arch, and pain to escalate the pleasure. She was his, her whole body his to use as he wanted. 

"YOURS!" She screamed, before he reached around and began to rub her clit. "You will cum when you feel me cum inside you," he dictated, making sure she nodded in understanding. 

His thrusts were now becoming erratic, messy even. AJ was close, and (y/n) squeezed her pussy muscles around his thrusting cock, giving herself and him enough pleasure to pull him over the edge, and he taking her right with him. 

Lightning shot through her whole body, as blinding white light encompassed her whole being. 

"Baby? Baby? I need you to breath," came a soft southern accented voice. "Breath with me." As (y/n) came back, she found herself cradled in AJ's arms, face pressed to his, and her body struggling to breath with him. "That's it baby girl, breath with me"

"Oh wow," she said, giving him a soft smile. 

"There you are," he said, that sweet crooked smile shining down at her. "Are you okay? Did I go too far?" 

She shook her head and kissed him softly. "No. No you didn't. I needed that. I needed that."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner," he said, his sweet southern gentleman side coming back. "I promise to be better for you." 

(Y/n) smiled wide at the love of her life. Somehow he understood her in ways no other man ever had before. He knew she needed a man to take complete control of her, make her submit to him, but at certain times. She always stayed in such tight control of herself, this was the only way she ever found that gave her lasting relief. 

"I love you so much, AJ Styles.," she said, trying to covey how strongly she felt for this man. 

"I love you too, Mrs. Styles," he said, kissing her softly, before getting up from the bed with her in his arms. "Now I do believe we have earned a long hot bath."

"With bubbles?" (y/n) asked, wrapping arms around his neck. 

"Anything you want, baby girl," he said with a chuckle. 

"Hey how are you still dressed?" She asked, noticing for the first time, he only took his cock out. Now that was sexy, she thought as he began to draw them both a bath. 


End file.
